SubWorld Universe Timeline
This timeline covers the overall events in the entire SubWorld Universe, including the Canonical Timeline and the Alternate Timeline. Canonical Timeline The Cannonical Timeline refers to the events in the original SubWorld 2095 Timeline beginning in 2019 while the current date is 2095. 2019 *Global Sea Level begin to rise by small amounts, with unexplained acceleration in the melting on the Earth's ice caps. The Great Rise begins. 2020 *Sea Levels rise above 200ft, submurging low lying coastal regions, and flooding almost the entire Netherlands. *The Global Commonwealth for Disaster Management is created, with an Alliance between the worlds major powers. The commonwealth proposes the plan of constructing vast aerial cities for the preservation of humanity. Major powers agree as mass panic spreads. *The Yutanyi Corporation is formed, and assists with construction of the aerial cities. 2022 *Construction begins on the new 'floating cities' of Bellerophon, Sinhon, Haven and Ariel. *World governments hand over power the the Global Commonwealth for Disaster Management. Global Martial Law ensues. 2023 *Construction of Jiangyin begins. 2027 *The WorldNet system is introduced. 2038 *Construction of Haven and Bellerophon is completed. As people begin to move in. *Construction of Pacifica and Memphis begins. 2039 *Construction of Sinhon is completed. *The Yutanyi Aerospace Corporation is formed, spearheading the development of Skyships. 2040 *The Great Rise ends, with most of the world completely submurged, excluding mountainous regions, such as the Rocky Mountains, and the Himalayas. *Construction of Newhope begins. *The first Skyships come about. *The Bellerophon Allied Skyship Corporation is formed. *Many animal species preserved by cloning and genetic reproduction. 2047 *Construction of Jiangyin is completed. *Overpopulation of aerial cities reaches crisis point. 2048 *The construction of Newhope, and its surrounding mining outposts are completed. 2049 *Global Commonwealth puts forward the Colonisation Initiative. *Anti-Gravity Technology is now common, this technology helps with the design and construction of the Ark Ships. 2051 *The city of Ariel, is officially completed, becoming the largest city in the world, and the capital of the Global Commonwealth. *The Global Commonwealth for Disaster Management becomes the Global Commonwealth of Allied Cities. 2067 *The Warehouse Class Freighter Series 1 is released by the Bellerophon Allied Skyship Corporation. 2070 *The Warehouse Class Freighter Series 2 is released by the Bellerophon Allied Skyship Corporations. *Many animals now only synthetic clones. 2071 *Food Crisis rocks the world as overpopulation reaches record highs. *First Ark Ships construction completed. *Ark Ships begin boarding. 2072 *First Ark Ship, Serenity, lands on planet Venus (Jinxing). Terraforming Begins. *First Ark Ship, Tranquility, lands on planet Mars (Huoxing). Terraforming Begins. 2073 *First Settlement on Venus, Serenity, is established. 2074 *First Settlement on Mars, Ningjing, is established. 2076 *Terraforming of Venus (Jinxing) nearing completion, planet open for construction and emigration. 2078 *34Procul(2078) star cluster discovered, 4.2124 light years from Earth, found to have 3 protostars orbiting a Main Sequence Star, and found to have many planets that are possible templates for terraforming. *Plan put forward that if terraforming fails, generation ark ships could be launched to this cluster and planets could be terraformed. 2085 *Terraforming of Mars (Huoxing) complete, Mars open for construction and emigration. *First emigration ships reach Mars and Venus. *Yutanyi Corporation;s profits soar as newly opened worlds mean more business. 2089 *Earth's population falls to 3.8 Billion. Over 6 Million people have left Earth since 2081, however many people choose to stay on Earth, and people who have not passed the medical to leave Earth are forced to stay. Alternate Timeline The Alternate Timeline covers the events of SubWorld 2500, which is set in an alternate universe where terraforming in the Solar System fails and humanity leaves for the Gleise 581 System, founding a small colony on the planet Gliese 581g, which however failed, and survivors were led to a system containing a bountyful array of Planets and Moons, which were later terraformed. The alternate timeline diverges from the Canonical in''' 2085'''. The current date in the alternate timeline is 2500. 2085 *Terraforming efforts on Mars fail, global moral sinks to new lows, as food and energy riots break out across the globe. The Commonwealth decides that fast action is needed, as staying on Earth and rebuilding its destroyed eco-system is no longer and option a plan for mass exodus of the Solar System is proposed, and approved. 2087 *Collection and Storage of all remaining samples of life on Earth, as many are now extinct and remain as genetic copies the samples to create these copies are stored. 2088 *The construction of the Transport Ships are full underway, and boarding begins on some ships that have neared completion. 2090 *The first wave of ships depart, dozens of transport ships begin the 60 year journey to the Gliese 581 System. 2150 *First ships arrive on the barren wasteland that is Parnithia, already running out of supplies. Establishing Aigburth Port. 2162 *Shang Jin is founded on Parnthia, the first planned settlement of the planet. 2170 *A mysterious illness starts to spread through the population of Parnithia, killing hundreds in the first week, experiments find no known cure, panic begins to spread as martial law and quarantines are imposed. *Arriving Transport ships are told to stay in orbit while supplies on all ships run low. *Over half of the population had been desimated by the virus by the end of the year. *Some transport ships land due to starvation, causing horrible consequences. 2171 *The remainder of the population decide to the leave Parnithia in an attempt to to save the human race. *The remainder of the human race leave the planet, by the 'summer' of 2171, towards a mysterious star over 5 light years from Gliese 581. Automated distress beacons are left behind for the remaining ships still to arrive, where to find them. 2312 *Arrival in the mysterious star system revealed a bounty of planets and moons including a Brown Dwarf within suitable parameters for helioforming into an artificial sun. Most planets were in suitable conditions for terraforming. *Terraforming begins on the first planet 'Gleise 876a' the first planet in the system, however terraforming equipment is somewhat dangerous using only the technology available such as air processors. *Other nearby planets, including 'Gliese 876b' and 'Gliese 876cd' begin terraforming. 2340 *The first three planets to begin terraforming are completed and settlement begins, at first establishing a small planetary government based of off the remainder of the government. *Other planets and moons are soon made habitable, with the development of the inner planets moving at a rapid rate. 2349 *The Rimward Push begins with the helioforming of Brown Dwarf 'Dragon's Egg' extending the habitable zone. 2420 *All suitable planets and moons in the system are officially terraformed and settled, with the Rim having a highly undeveloped economy and population, building a separation between the Core and the Rim. Category:SubWorld Universe